gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
P.C. 40
|image = IMG_1382.JPG |thread = |period = |issued = |previous = S.C.M. licensed masks ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ T.35|filter = |next = P.C. 50|name-long = Popolazione Civile 40|manufacturer = Pirelli Superga S.I.G.L.A.}}The P.C.40 was the last main civilian mask design produced in Italy before the end of the Second World War. Early on in the War, it was sold directly by the State to the population, to those in the risk of a chemical attack. Later, some were issued by the state for free to some corps, and it was used both passively and actively in place of other masks. After the end of the War, an updated version was produced for unknown reasons. Mask overview The P.C. 40 design is based on the T.35, with a series of changes to make it cheaper to produce. The faceblank, made of a thin foil of moulded rubber; it has the following parts attached to it: * the housing for the exhale valve * the inlet assembly * the eyepieces * the straps The inlet valve allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the metal threaded assembly, used to screw the filter in. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing, made with aluminium to be cheaper. The eyepieces are made of cellulose acetate instead of the previously used "Triplex" glass. The glasses are affixed to the mask through aluminium frames. Size 4 masks use smaller lenses and frames to better fit the wearer The elastic harness, based on the T.35, has the goal to keep the mask tightly onto the face. It is composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad, which is much smaller than its predecessor's. The quality of the parts and the rubber decreased during the war due to dwindling stocks of quality metal and natural rubber. In some cases, the colour of the paint was changed, due to unknown reasons. IMG_1379.JPG|Left side IMG_1378.JPG|Right side IMG_1384.JPG|Inside IMG_1381.JPG|Strap system IMG_20200222_121118.jpg|Superga size 3 marking IMG_20200222_122338.jpg|Size 4 sample IMG_20200222_122355.jpg|Note the smaller eyepieces IMG_1935.jpg|Marking from a Superga size 4 sample IMG_1380.JPG|Marking from a Pirelli size 2 sample 45268845_1749962168465836_4792305108509523968_n.jpg|Marking from a size 4 S.I.G.L.A. sample. Note the unusual roman number IMG_1915.JPG|Three Superga masks, from left to right: size 2, size 3 and size 4 Filter The filter had the same shape as the Pirec38 filter but was painted yellow. It featured a paper disc on the inlet that was to be removed when the mask was to be used. IMG_1370.JPG|Pirelli filter 45210553_1749961818465871_7358227624654536704_n.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. filter IMG_20200222_122222.jpg|Superga filter F i l t e r s.jpg|Two filters, dated 1940 on the left and 1941 on the right. Note the shorter text on the right one Kit The mask came in two different kits: most masks were stored in a cardboard box and came with the filter, a stick of anti-fogging soap and the manual. Some masks had a dedicated cheaper variation of the T.35 bag and had the same accessories. Box kit Pirelli size 2 sample IMG_1369.JPG|Pirelli P.C. 40 kit IMG_1376.JPG|P.C. 40 box IMG_1377.JPG|P.C. 40 box, other side IMG_1373.JPG|Pirelli P.C. 40 manual IMG_1375.JPG|Pirelli P.C. 40 anti-fogging soap Bag kit Superga size 3 sample IMG 20200222 120458.jpg|Superga P.C. 40 kit IMG 20200222 120916.jpg|Bag IMG 20200222 120622.jpg|Manual IMG 20200222 120558.jpg|anti-fogging soap Post-war variant After the end of the war, the production of this mask did not cease but switched to different materials and hardware, while maintaining the same setup. The main differences are: * The rubber used was blue-grey coloured, it was more durable than the older mixes * The inllet piece was the same as the one later used for the M59, with minor structural differences to the original one * The eyepieces were made of Triplex glass instead of simple cellulose * The harness was the same one as the T.35 instead of the cheaper alternative regular P.C. 40s sport The usage, kit and distribution of this mask are unknown, as no info has been found on the topic yet. IMG_20200220_154305.jpg|Front IMG_20200220_154318.jpg|Left side testadhdffsafdfg.JPG|Right side IMG_20200220_154359.jpg|Straps Dettaglio raccordo.JPG|The updated thread Internoasdasdasdasdasdasda.JPG|Inside marchio lato sinistroasdasdasd.JPG|Left temple marking marchio lato destro.JPG|Right temple marking IMG_20200220_154828.jpg|Marking on the inside IMG_20200220_154854.jpg|Marking on the inside, under the right eyepiece Extra gallery 28aqkqd.jpg|Pirelli P.C. 40 with an unusually orange filter PC40SACIC..jpg|P.C. 40 made by S.I.G.L.A. with an incomplete kit Sghdjfjkghjsdg.JPG|S.I.G.L.A. filter and anti-fogging soap Shsdfhshs.JPG|S.I.G.L.A. P.C. 40 manual IMG_1917.JPG|3 Superga PC 40 manuals. These were made in different colours for unknown reasons IMG_1933.jpg|Two Superga PC 40s side by side, one on the left made in April 1940 and the other one on the right made in May 1940. There is a slight difference in the quality and softness of the rubber and even in paint colour Pirelli manual for the P.C. 40 001sdgsg.jpg 002segaeghhdhsh.jpg 003agshsdfhsfdhsdfh.jpg 004gsdfhgdfhfhd.jpg 005sdghshsdfhasd.jpg 006yfjuliupjoi.jpg 007wedvth gyjgkhgjklhjthyfrtghdrtfg.jpg 008 sgdfgdf gerfgtw fsdf sdf.jpg 009bf ghfh et rtytyh y uhuhuhuh.jpg Category:Full Face Masks Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Italy Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Child Gas Masks